


Belle of the Ball

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Abduction, F/F, F/M, Maz is a Fairy God-Mother, Not nearly as kinky as I thought it was going to be, Rey questions her lifes choices, Where was my invite to this Ball, maybe some fluff, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: The entire Kingdom is attending a royal ball in the hopes that it will be their daughters who will be chosen to wed the eligible Princes.But Rey isn't there for that, and technically she isn't even supposed to be at the palace. So what's a girl to do when she's asked for a dance?
~~ Part of the Reylux Fic Exchange Tropesgiving ~~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonOfEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfEden/gifts).



She was pressed against the wall, between the food table and a group of men intent on groping her as 'accidentally' as possible, when she first saw them. They stood, proud and tall, on the balcony high above the swirling mass of guests. Word ran quickly through the crowd and the dancing stopped, all eyes turning up. 

And then the murmurs.

Endless murmurs.

Desperate women and girls all vying to catch the attention of the two princes so far above their station it was almost hilarious. But, that was what the invitation was for, or so Rey assumed. Her step-father hadn't actually let her see it, had only waved it tauntingly in her direction before ordering her to get the coin chest. 

She could see their feathers from here, though thankfully not their horrid faces. Her step-sisters, a prince each, or so the plan was. Rey smoothed her hands down the front of her dress nervously. Name calling would begin soon, and then each eligible woman would be escorted up to meet the royalty. In this room were two future princesses. 

Ridiculous.

Rey used the distraction of the princes to move away from her position, scooping up a delectable array of foods she had no names for. Marriage wasn't her escape, and it definitely wasn't why she was here. If her step-father knew she wasn't even at home ... but Maz had promised, had assured her that no harm would come to Rey, that the dress was hers until ... 

Magic wasn't real.

This was all some incredibly vivid hallucination.

At the very least she could scope out the finery in the off chance she was caught by Plutt, so she could palm some gems into his hand, or silverware to soften the brunt of his rage. She was good at scavenging. It wasn't stealing, merely repurposing. She doubted the princes even knew what metals the candle holders were made of, let alone how many the palace had. 

'Mam'selle,' a man seemed to repeat, and she found herself turning from her spot on the balcony, where she'd retreated to eat in peace. 

'Yes?' She asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

'A dance, if you'd be so kind?' He offered her his hand. She hastily dusted the crumbs from her gloves and allowed it. He seemed wealthy, and no one had ever asked her to dance before. Rey allowed herself to be lead into the fray of perfumes and silks. He pulled her in close, probably a little improper if she thought too hard about it, and began to twist and turn her with the swell of everyone else. The night soon became a blur as one after another men requested her hand, stealing her from one another for the favour of another dance. Giddily she accepted, giggling and whispering jokes and nonsense to the men that offered her their favours. How horrified they'd be to know that only hours earlier she'd been knee deep in stable muck with soot stains over her cheeks. Yet here they were begging her for two more minutes, a name, an address, anything!

'If you would be so kind,' another man asked, and she found herself almost thrown into the next suitor. She pressed her hand against the broadness of his chest and pushed back slightly to look up into a pale face framed by dark hair. 'Are you enjoying yourself?' He asked. The crowd seemed to part for them, but she was tired now and didn't think too hard on it.

'Very much so,' she agreed, wondering if it would be rude to pull away and take a rest. 

'I didn't see you in the lines,' he said, and she glanced through the dancers towards the line of women that still wound its way up the stairs towards the balcony. Many of them were staring longingly at the dance floor, and Rey didn't blame them. They'd probably been queuing for hours. What sort of ball was that, to spend your time with aching feet because you were standing?

'I'm not even supposed to be here,' she admitted, safe in the knowledge that no one knew who she was.

'I'm fairly certain the invitation was to everybody in the kingdom.' 

'Oh, it was,' she agreed, 'but I'm still not supposed to be here. I doubt I'd get a look in, anyway. There are a lot of desperate mothers over there, and poor fathers willing to kill for their daughters.'

'Indeed,' he said amiably.

'Are you jealous that no one is queuing for you?' She asked teasingly. He lifted his hand from where it rested warmly against the curve of her hip, sweeping sweat-stuck hair from her forehead. Brown eyes glowed warmly at her, a smirk tugging at full lips. 

'I was jealous when I saw men not worth your time dancing with you.' Rey laughed at that, pressing her forehead into his chest as he swept them along. The cockiness of men! The music ended and she had to tug her hand out of his so that she could step back. She grinned up at him. No other man stepped forward to take her, so she dipped into what she considered a curtsey. 

'Thank you for your company,' she said cheekily, feeling her eyes crinkle as she smiled at him. She was sweaty and exhausted and was almost dying for a drink. 'If you'll excuse me?' She didn't give him a chance to object as she turned on her heel and pushed her way through the crowd. 

The buffet table was her first stop and she helped herself to several glasses of punch, before picking up something that looked like melted chocolate. It melted delightfully on her tongue and she licked the remnants off her silk gloves as she turned and gazed out over the revelry. She hadn't really taken much of anything, no jewellery, no watches, no silver forks or crystal glasses.

Rey huffed and bumped her hip thoughtfully against the edge of the table. 

She was having fun.

She was actually having fun.

Not some sort of pretend fun, where she made games of cleaning or tidying or cooking or shopping. No, she was having actual fun without even trying. She'd come with the intention to make this ball about work, but instead here she was, giggling and smiling and joking. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever had as much joy as this, so natural and carefree. Rey eyed the queue of women. It had diminished somewhat, but was still filled with over a hundred desperate and greedy hearts. Part of her was curious to see what they would be like in person, not just distant faces on a podium, or flitting past on pure-bred steeds. By now the princes were probably exhausted, cheeks aching from false smiles. But there wasn't enough time for her to join. She had barely an hour left, she realised as she stole a glance over a gentleman's shoulder, checking his pocket watch with him. An hour before she had to flee this false life.

'Would you care to dance?' Someone asked her, and she was hauled back into the mess of everything quite willingly. 

Her last dance was with a rather silent man. He didn't whisper silly nothings into her ear or gossip about those around them. Instead he moved her gracefully about the floor, face stoic, green eyes cool as they considered her. 

'I need to go,' she said as the song began to wind down. 

But he didn't release her as she had expected. He kept dancing, turning and turning until he'd carved their way through the throng, away from the large archways that led to the balconies and the stairs down into the gardens, down to her escape.

'Please,' she said as his grip tightened, fingers wrapping around hers, grip digging into her waist. 'Sir, really, I must be home before midnight.' She looked around and realised he had stepped her back towards a wall, seemed intent on pressing her into it. Panic flashed through her, she wanted to run away, to pull and push and shove and be free of his strength and cologne and haughty demeanour. 'Sir, please, I need to get back! Midnight-'

'We won't be long, I promise,' he spoke for the first time as the wall behind her opened up and swallowed them whole.

'That isn't fair,' a male voice said in the darkness she found herself in.

'Hardly,' the man holding her said. 

'I pointed her out in the first place.' A match flared and lit an oil lantern. Light bloomed and illuminated a well-furnished room with no apparent doors. 

'Where am I?' She asked fearfully, looking about at the ornate side tables, the bookshelf with leather bound books inscribed with gold. A chaise took up one wall, delicately carved legs holding the weight of plush purple coverings and mauve-tasselled cushions. 

'You're safe,' the male voice said, and she looked to its owner. The man from earlier, with the dark hair and brown eyes, who had danced with her.

'For the moment,' her captor agreed, releasing her.

She stumbled backwards, away from him and watched as he ran his hand through his hair. Only, his hair came away with his fingers, the brown locks falling away to reveal a dazzling shock of red.

'Oh, no,' she whispered as realisation sank fear more heavily into her gut. 'Oh, oh no.'

'It's alright,' the dark haired one ... Kylo. Prince Kylo ... that was Prince Kylo who she'd danced with and teased, and Prince Hux had abducted her from the dance floor and surely it was midnight now. She tugged nervously at the full skirts of her dress. 

'I need to go!' She turned back to face the way she'd arrived, only to find a flat wall. Frustration beat a rapid tempo against her ribs. 'Please, I need to leave before midnight.' 

Prince Hux pulled his watch from his pocket, the gesture almost lazy as he pried apart the bronze and gold covering. 

'I'm afraid you've missed your curfew, my dear. It's right on midnight now.'

'Won't you stay with us?' Prince Kylo sounded like he was begging. 'Please, I'd like to dance with you some more.'

'I have to go!' She pressed her hands against the wall, desperately trying to find the catch so she could get out before it happened. It was going to happen, she could feel it!

'What-?' Prince Hux began. She turned around, back flat against the wallpaper as she stared at them, wide-eyed. They must have expected her to turn to envious putty at their feet, too flabbergasted and honoured at being sequestered away by the royals. Instead what they had was a woman whose clothes were vanishing before their eyes, and not in the way they'd hoped.

Rey pulled at the shortening lengths of her skirts, the green and cream fading to the sooty-black rags she worked in. Her sleeves became short and ragged, the bodice ripped and stained. Even her hair fell from the intricate knots, hanging limp and knotted about her face. Her bare feet were cold against the tiles of the room.

Prince Kylo stared at her as though she were the most delightful thing he had ever seen. Prince Hux curled his top lip, an eyebrow arched as he regarded her. 

'The invitation _was_ for anyone,' he said gruffly.

'That was magic!' Prince Kylo breathed out in awe.

'I have to go,' Rey whispered pathetically, tears threatening her vision as embarrassment now fought with her panic. She could feel her jaw trembling to contain the sobs. Her hands curled into fists in the fabric of her filthy clothes, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around her stomach and curl into a ball. 

Was this happening because she was having fun?

Was she really destined to live a life of misery and meaninglessness? 

'She'll need a bath, first,' Prince Hux's voice broke through her growing shell of horror. Her head snapped up and she looked at him in confusion.

'I'll do it. No one needs to know. The servants won't catch word of it,' Kylo said, stepping forward. Suddenly she was reminded that the eager and almost desperately childish voice belonged to a hulking figure of a man. He was enormously tall and incredibly broad, the tight fitting clothes illustrating quite flatteringly that his bulk was due to muscle and not excess fat like many of his wealthy peers. 

His brother considered her for a long moment, green eyes studying her, before he nodded curtly.

'Our counterparts undoubtedly have everything under control on the balcony. Let us actually have some fun at our ball.' He stepped away, pressing his hand against a seemingly flat expanse of wall. It compressed under his palm and a door pushed outwards. Prince Hux bowed and gestured her to step forward. 

Rey didn't move, knees locked in abject terror.

Where were they taking her, and why?

'Come,' Prince Kylo slid his arm around her, exerting very little strength in order to move her. 'We won't hurt you, I promise. You'll like it.'

***

Rey had thought she'd known mortification before, but she had been so wrong.

The Princes had smuggled her through dark stairwells and dusty corridors into a set of rooms that seemed to be very much theirs. Books littered table tops, swords and scabbards rested against armchairs. Expensive coats were draped over vases and an enormous mantelpiece. 

They'd left her alone to get undressed in an enormous bathroom of marble and mother of pearl. She hadn't obliged, regardless of how inviting the steaming bath had been. So Kylo had stripped her of her clothes and dropped her into the soapsuds with a laugh. She'd blinked the water from her eyes and stared up at his drenched form in trepidation. Instead of anger at getting soaked, he planted his fists on his hips and grinned down at her.

'Feel better?' He had asked.

Her soft answer had been yes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been allowed to have a bath, let alone a hot one. Except he hadn't left her alone. Instead he'd pulled up a chair and watched as she'd awkwardly cleaned herself. And he hadn't left when she wanted to get out, either. He had at least held the towel out to offer her some modesty. 

No, mortification had a new meaning to Rey, now.

'Eat,' Hux said as she left the bathroom, the plate thrust into her face.

'I ate before,' she tried to explain, 'at the Ball, I'm okay, really.'

'Please,' he'd scoffed, not looking at her. 'You're skin and bone. Eat or I will force him to feed you.' She glanced at Prince Kylo, who looked properly aghast at the suggestion. 

'I'll drop my towel,' she said instead. He shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

That simple gesture ignited a wildfire in her gut that seared instantly through her veins and made her see red.

'No!' She said loudly, startling the three of them. 

'I beg your pardon?' Hux demanded, brows knitting together as he finally looked at her.

'I said _no_! I'm not a whore! You can't just kidnap me!'

'I'm trying to feed you,' he said in consternation.

'But _why_?' She insisted angrily, letting the fury have free reign over the fear. It was a comforting warmth. 'I just wanted to have some fun for once in my life!' Tears burned in her eyes and she tried to blink them away furiously. 'Why are you taking that away from me?'

'You're special,' Kylo said softly. 'I felt it when I saw you, when we danced.'

'There are thousands of women out there! Have them! They want you!' She said.

'But I want you,' Kylo said, and she turned to face him in exasperation. His dark eyes were smouldering with a heat she didn't fully understand.

'Give me my clothes back.' She said.

'I burned them.' Hux answered. She rounded on him instantly.

'They were not yours to burn!'

'They were a health hazard to everyone. I shall get you new clothes.' 

'I don't _want_ new clothes! My step-father will notice if I'm wearing new clothes!'

'Your step-father makes you dress like that?' Kylo interrupted, voice wavering in shock. 'Is he the reason you weren't supposed to be here tonight?' Rey growled and stepped from the looming shadows of both of them, needing to move to try and shake out some of the welling frustration again. Didn't they understand how wrong this was? Had they expected her to just ... bend over and take it like a good little daughter of the kingdom? 

'You picked her,' she heard Hux say, but she refused to look at them. Refused to meet the gazes of the men who had dragged her up here and destroyed her clothes. She was naked save her towel. And these were the men expected to become rulers? Had they no shame?!

'Please,' Kylo said, and he was startlingly near. She jerked away from the sound of him, just as he had been about to touch her shoulder. 'Let us look after you,' he said, those deep brown eyes imploring. 'I want to care for you. Stay here, with us.'

'And be your _pet_?' She snarled, pointing her finger at him, 'this is not okay. If you let me go I won't tell anyone about this. You can have your wives and live a happy life. I'm just a maid. Let me leave.'

'He won't let you,' Hux said, seating himself down on an armchair. 'Kylo's very ... particular. I fancy if you'd lined up you would be scheduled to be wed to him.'

'Then why are you here?' She demanded, steering clear of that line of conversation. She'd dreamed of escaping Plutt, but she doubted becoming royalty would achieve that feat. 

'Because I am much of the same opinion as my brother. I am equally disinclined to release you now that we have you.'

***

True to their word, the Princes kept her confined to their rooms.

Rey found herself watching the days pass through the large, locked windows that overlooked enormous palace grounds. 

She saw them frequently, but after the first week of heated words and sullen silences, Rey gave up trying to sway them with emotion and logic. Hux constantly brought her meals, leaving them beside the small nest she'd made for herself. She had been given a room, but she refused to go near the enormous bed, not trusting the sentiments behind such a gift. Kylo would bring her books and play her music. He would read to her if he noticed that his offerings had gone untouched.

Three weeks, she counted the scratches she'd made on the window sill. She had been in the apartment of the royals for three weeks now, and not once had they laid an unwanted hand on her.

'Have you chosen wives, yet?' She asked when they were both gathered in the common room. Hux was reading his papers, flicking the large sheets expertly into neat folds. Kylo was sharpening one of his swords, rubbing an aromatic oil into the metal. It was all rather ... domestic.

'Why would we?' Hux said to the room, turning another page, as if this wasn't the first thing she'd said to either of them in days.

'The ball ...'

'I'd say the current circumstances are fairly self-explanatory,' he said.

'Father isn't pleased,' Kylo placed the weapon down and looked at her. 'But he will accept it once he knows.'

'Knows what?' She asked hesitantly. King Snoke was a fearsome man, despite his growing age and infirmities. He had waged many wars and won all of them. The thought of ever crossing his path was terrifying. She didn't doubt that he would deem her beneath his time and have her executed for tangling up the interests of his sons. 

'Enough.' Hux rose suddenly. 'I'm going to bed. Good night.'

'Night,' she responded back quietly, watching as he almost marched through the door that she knew was _his_. She looked away only when she felt the hovering figure of Kylo beside her. He sat awkwardly on a chair across from her. 

'You ate,' he said, gesturing to the half-consumed meal beside her. She smiled nervously and dipped her head. 'That's good. I'm ... I'm glad ... and you ... have you bathed since ... ' he trailed off and cleared his throat. Rey nodded again. After realising they wouldn't touch her she'd taken full advantage of the bath and it's mystifying ability to draw water from small pipes on its side. 'You're well then. You're doing well.' He said it more to himself than to her, but she was startled to realise that perhaps she was doing well. When the men weren't here keeping her silent company, she was reading the books that had been left behind. She'd never had leisure time before. It was both novel and wasteful. She still wasn't sure how she truly felt about it.

They lapsed into silence and Rey stared at her clean hands, smoothing them against the soft fabric of her new skirts. She had many new clothes now, and they all fitted perfectly. Hux had simply appeared with them one morning, laying them carefully on a table before her, and left without another word.

'I ... I looked into your family for you,' Kylo said hesitantly. 'I had a servant go on pretence of survey in the area.'

'Oh?' She asked, wondering how she was supposed to feel about that. She regretted telling them her family name in an angry outburst, but perhaps now it would be to her advantage.

'They didn't record any missing members of the house, no maids or sisters. They appeared mildly annoyed at the questions on the topic, though.' He cleared his throat and ducked his head, looking down at his own hands. Rey hadn't expected much more, to be fair. She'd hoped, of course, that was natural. But she hadn't truly pinned any sort of expectation that Plutt would be the one to save her from this mess. And that so-called fairy god mother? Ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous.

After another two weeks Rey finally moved herself into the bedroom. She had thought the chair had been comfortable, but the mattress had been amazingly plush. So far removed from the cinders she'd slept in, the ashen mattress before the kitchen fireplace. 

She also discovered that the room was a strictly no-male affair. For the first day she'd been ecstatic, but loneliness had sunk its claws into her and dragged her back out, seeking their company. She found Hux reading by the window. 

'Kylo's been summoned by Father,' he said by way of explanation. 'Probably to do with pumping some little ditz with an heir, I dare say.'

'He doesn't say the same to you?' She asked, smoothing her skirts down around her as she sat beside him. He set down his book and offered her a fresh cup of tea. Rey accepted gratefully.

'All the time,' Hux assured her. 'Before the ball, after the ball. I'm fairly certain he's despaired on the fact that we prefer one another's company to that of women.'

Rey wrinkled her nose in disgust and Hux chuckled. It was the closest she'd ever heard him come to laughter.

'The biggest farce of the kingdom, of course. We're not blood related, either of us, to each other or to our father.'

'You're not?' She asked in amazement, cup of tea forgotten as she stared at him, wide mouthed in astonishment. 

'Of course not,' he scoffed. 'I was sold to him as a peace offering. Kylo was kidnapped almost at birth.'

'But that's awful.'

'Hmm.' He said, sipping his drink and looking at her through pale lashes, over the lip of the fine china. 'Regardless of social circumstance, we are all very much the same, are we not?' He asked her, and she looked at him in a mixture of confusion and hesitance. 'All trapped within these walls, with no one who truly cares for us.' She felt her shoulders deflate at the truth of his words.

Hux leant forward and patted her knee in a consolatory manner. It was the first time he'd touched her since the dance. She looked at his pale, freckled hand placed on the deep blue fabric of her skirt. It felt warm and slightly heavy. Almost comforting. 

'He doesn't _know anything_ ,' Kylo snarled, slamming through the doors to the outer hallway. Rey jumped, turning to face him, but Hux did not remove his hand or look towards his brother. 'Who is he to judge? Like a woman has ever so much as let him breathe in her presence!' He dropped himself at Rey's feet, shoulders rising and falling with each laboured exhalation. His forehead drooped to press against her lap, beside Hux's hand and it was almost too much. The heat of them, the pressure and proximity. She felt her cheeks stain with warmth, her breath catching in her throat. 

'We should let her go,' Kylo sighed. 'Father would never accept her. He's already organised to have some foreign royal beauties delivered to our doorstep within the fortnight. We're to wed them and plant heirs in their wombs before the month's end, otherwise he will have us both beheaded.'

'Perhaps we should behead him.' Both Kylo and Rey turned to look in horror at Hux, who leant back in his seat and resumed drinking his tea.

'That's the _King_!' Rey hissed in horror, feeling nervousness flutter in her belly for the first time in a month. That realisation created more nerves. Shouldn't she feel threatened by her situation in the first place?

'An old fool with no grasp of the real world.' Hux said disdainfully.

'The real world doesn't kidnap women.' Rey shot back.

'Real women try the doorhandle to see whether the escape route is locked,' Hux retorted.

'I - what?' She asked, confused. Kylo giggled in her lap. 

'The door,' Hux gestured to the one Kylo had recently stormed through. 'It's been unlocked since your arrival. You've never tested it. Makes one wonder if you truly do want to leave.'

Rey stared at him for what felt like eternity, her blood pounding through her ears, mouth dry, throat sticking. That was impossible. It was a lie, of course it would have been locked. They'd told her they weren't going to let her go ... 

She stood, forcing Kylo to sit back on his haunches. Without a word she fled to her room and locked the door.

***

Rey sat staring at her bedroom door for hours. Literal hours that ticked by in the palm of her hand. She didn't remember when Hux had given her his watch, only that she now held it as she stared at the lock, wondering if she should leave.

She should leave.

Of course she should leave. She was a prisoner here. She belonged ... she belonged at home. With her step-father and step-sisters. She ... she was kept here against her will, well fed, entertained, cared for ... not like at home, starved, beaten, forced into hard labour ... she should try the door at least ... just to see if they were right. Surely they would have relocked it by now, knowing she wouldn't try it. Because she wasn't gullible. They were lying for their own amusement.

She stood on uncertain legs and slowly unlocked and opened her bedroom door.

It was dark outside, well past midnight. The bedroom doors of the princes were closed, and the opening to the hallway seemed firmly shut on the far side. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey stepped into the night, navigating the furniture and obstacles by memory. She would just test the knob and see. It didn't mean anything, she just needed to know.

She paused mid-stride at a sound. A low sob that made the hairs on the base of her neck rise. Frozen on the spot she waited for torchlight, for a door to crack open ... but nothing ... she allowed herself to breathe, to straighten up and collect herself, gathering her nerves back around her so that she could keep - another sob. She glanced nervously at the door it seemed to be coming from. Hux's bedroom. Hux wouldn't cry. Rey shook her head and stared forward at the door to the hallway.

Another whimper, so soft she almost missed it. 

She would have groaned in frustration if the sound wouldn't have been deafening in the silence. Instead she let her head roll back and shoulders drop, closing her eyes in momentary exasperation.

Pivoting, Rey instead wound her way towards Hux's door, breaking the only rule she'd ever given herself here. Don't interfere with their personal space.

The door pushed inwards silently, and she peered in curiously. She'd never even seen a glimpse of this room before, and to be honest, she couldn't really see much now either. It was dark, save a torch that had been dimmed in the far corner. Fabric hung down from four posts, draping heavily to the ground, and on the bed- Rey was several steps into the room when she saw what it was.

'Rey,' Kylo groaned, the deep rumble of her name vibrating through his chest and flaming her cheeks bright red. He was naked. Completely and utterly naked. Firelight danced along a myriad of scars that proved his obsession with the weapons he was always fiddling with. He was sprawled on the mattress, elbows bent, head ducked between them, his hair in wild disarray. His lower half was angled up, knees spread and ... 

'Can we help you with something?' Hux asked, his pale hands digging into the flesh of Kylo's hips. 

Rey stared at the point of their joining in morbid fascination. She'd never-well, she _had_. She'd seen horses and dogs, birds, insects ... she had lived on a large property and been involved in many aspects of its upkeep but ... never once had she considered two males ... 

'I thought someone was hurt,' she said, feeling as though her eyes were about to pop out of her head. 

'You were wrong,' Hux said as Kylo groaned into the bedcovers. 

'I see Snoke was right about you two being close,' she found herself saying. Whether it was shock or mortification, she wasn't sure, but her lips didn't want to seal. The rhythmic movement of Hux thrusting into Kylo, of the sweat droplets dribbling down Kylo's torso and face ...

'Come here.' Kylo said, stretching a hand towards her. Rey stared at it, uncertain of whether she wanted to take those trembling fingers or not. The answer was no, it should definitely be no.

'If you leave this room we shall take you back home and we will never trouble you again.' Hux said.

Rey turned instantly, because that was what she wanted. She wanted to go home, to be free of these two men who had abducted her and treated her with the largest amount of respect and kindness she'd ever been exposed to in her short years upon the earth. 

She glanced over her shoulder in time to see Hux slap Kylo on the rear, his look admonishing.

'Stop that,' he scolded gently, and Kylo ceased attempting to rock back. 

'Rey,' Kylo groaned again, and she found herself turning towards his voice. She had no idea what she was doing, whether this was right or not as she began to move closer. 

'What about the women that are coming?' She was whispering but didn't quite understand why. There was a low throb between her legs and she felt uncomfortable, as though the air in her lungs was trapped. 

'We have no interest in giving them children,' Hux sneered.

'It certainly seems like you're practising right now,' she said, tilting forward and looking pointedly at their joining. Kylo groaned and buried his face back into the sheets, hands fisting in the soft material. 

'If you stay,' Hux said, teeth gritting as his voice wavered, hips beginning to stutter in their thrusts, 'if you stay, you are ours forever. You do as we say, do what we want. Is that understood?'

'No.' She said, squaring her shoulders as both men paused, looking at her with raised eyebrows and flushed cheeks. Kylo was reaching for her again, fingers trembling as they stretched for hers.

'I beg your pardon?' Hux demanded.

'I said no.' Rey clarified, fisting her hands on her hips and glaring at them. 'I will not be your slave.'

'We'll see,' Hux said with a wicked grin punctuated by a violent thrust that sprawled Kylo face first into the bed, his arm dropping to unsuccessfully catch himself. 

'I'm not a whore,' she said again, like she had almost two months ago. 

'Never,' Kylo moaned and his grip snared her wrist, tugging her down to the bed with him, so their faces were the same height. 'I chose you,' he panted, breath hot and moist against her cheeks. 'I want you, please. Stay. I want - _need_ you to stay with me. With us.' And he surged forward, hot lips pressing against hers in her first kiss.

It was soft and hard and wet and wondrous all at the same time. A tickle began in her lower belly, fanning through her nerves and racing chills up and down her spine. His tongue pressed against her lower lip and she gasped against him. And then it was in her mouth, a searing, living thing twining with her own. Her breath stuttered, lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she moaned, an embarrassing, breathy thing that had Kylo pulling away from Hux, pulling himself to his knees and her with him.

It didn't seem to bother him that he was naked as he pulled her flush against him, deepening the kiss until she could barely cling onto him. Her jaw ached, her mind was shooting in thousands of different directions and the tickle became a steady, wet throb that she didn't recognise. Something hard was pressed into her belly, and a wicked part of her wanted to see, wanted to touch.

'Rey,' he murmured as he pulled away finally, looking as dazed as she felt.

'Yes,' Hux said, leaning over Kylo's shoulder and trailing a hand along her jaw. It sent pleasurable chills up and down her body. 'I think this shall do nicely.'

**Author's Note:**

> So my tropes were:  
> 1) Sold into slavery  
> 2.) Cinderella trope AU
> 
> I don't think I did either of those. Partially because I didn't notice the 'AU' part. OH WELL.  
> My first idea was WAY kinkier, but I hated the way it was writing, so I ditched it. This version was way more fun, even though Kylo is a bit of a buffoon. 
> 
> I mean, it was Cinerella-y and kinda morphed in Beauty and the Beast because, lets face it, it's the better option anyway. 
> 
> I can't believe I didn't just go with the slave thing. Maybe I'll do a slave trope anyway to make it up to myself ...


End file.
